


Redhead, Red Gag

by gala_apples



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Consent Play, F/M, Gags, Kink Negotiation, Season/Series 01, semi open relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: When Archie texts Betty to come over, he needs help, of course she sneaks out of her house.





	Redhead, Red Gag

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt consent play/consent negotiation for seasonofkink. I went with both!
> 
> This is set in an AU in which relationships and orientations are based on D/s, not gender. More information about this kind of 'verse can be found [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/BDSM_AU).

Archie waits until Betty’s in the room then closes the door behind him. There are a few more sheets of music than there were last week. Other than that, everything is the same.

“You said you needed me?” Maybe Betty read the series of texts with the wrong tone. Archie doesn’t look particularly devastated about anything. Nothing that warrants sneaking out at midnight to meet him.

“Yeah. I need you to help me.” And okay, he does look a bit sheepish.

“Which assignment didn’t you finish? I’ll stay up, Arch, but can you brew some coffee?”

“No. It’s not homework, Betty. I- Cheryl tried to get me to kneel at her family party.”

“Okay? I’m not sure why you’re surprised. You might be a switch, but Cheryl’s pure dom. You had to know she’d expect a boyfriend to present submissive.”

“Yeah, I knew. And I tried. It was really weird, doing it in front of all her relatives, but I tried. And then she tried to shove this in my mouth and I freaked out. I ran.”

A hard object comes flying at her, and Betty just manages to catch it. It’s a ball gag in signature blossom red.

“That’s terrible, Arch. I’m so sorry she didn’t negotiate first. I thought she was better than that.” Jason had been with Polly, at least. 

“I need you to put it in me, and then do something fun.”

Betty frowns. There are a few issues with what Archie’s saying. Betty decides to deal with the who before the why or how. “Wouldn’t someone else be better? I’m with Jug. What about Veronica?”

“I talked to Jughead about it already. Why do you think he’s sleeping on the couch, not in here? And it can’t be Veronica. If we ever happen, I don’t know if we’ll both switch, or we’ll fall into roles, but I need to be able to submit.”

Betty nods. She wouldn’t change her orientation for anything. She’s proud of who she is. Still, it’s an interesting thought experiment, wondering what two switches would do together. You can submit without using a gag, you know that, right?

“I want to have a good association. Otherwise I’ll get an awesome dom and they’ll do something as easy as go to gag me and I’ll have to safeword because I’m scared to choke to death.”

That is shitty reasoning. “Archie, you don’t need to trick yourself into not safewording. The entire point of-”

“I know, I went to sex ed class too. But still. Come on Betty, I’m asking you a sub to a dom, fuck me hard?”

As a dom she doesn’t want to say no. It’s in her blood to introduce toys and sensations in a ultimately safe, if taxing, way. As a friend she doesn’t want to say no; she likes Archie too much to say no when a yes is possible. And as a teenage girl she doesn’t want to say no, because sex is generally more fun than masturbation. So even though she doesn’t like Archie’s motives, saying no isn’t a good choice. “I’ll make it good for you.”

“Of course you will.” Archie says it like he doesn’t think anything else is even an option. 

“What’s your safe word?”

Archie shakes his head. “I don’t want to use one for this.”

“Come on, Arch.”

“If I have it, I’ll panic and say it.”

“That’s literally what it’s for.”

“No, you don’t understand. Having one will make me think about when I’ll have to use it, and it’ll make me panic, before I actually am actually panicking. Can’t we do this without one? Please?”

A no safeword scene goes against Betty’s best judgement. The last time she did a scene without negotiations first, with Chuck, it actually made things worse. But Archie seems like he needs this, and Jughead must agree, for him to have kissed Betty before she went up the flights of stairs. 

“Me and Juggie use safewords so that he can say no and stop and don’t safely, without me pulling the plug too soon. What do we do if you say no or stop?”

“Keep going!”

“Oh, Arch...”

“Betty. It’s okay. This one time, I want this to happen no matter what. I’m telling you now, no matter how I react, finish the scene. You aren’t Cheryl, you’re not some jerk trying to control me. I trust you.”

That’s some heady shit. Trust is dom kryptonite. Archie trusting her to do whatever she wants, to know when to stop, and maybe more importantly when not to stop, it makes Betty excited to do this.

“Once I put this gag on you, I’m not listening to you until I want to. Do you have anything you want to say before we start? Like, a suggestion for the something fun to go with the gag?”

“Jughead has told me a lot of good things about your spankings,” Archie offers.

Betty flushes with pride. She’s worked hard to have good technique. Put her mind to it the way she puts her mind to the school paper, or to keeping the peace in her family. Juggie lauding her to Archie isn’t a privacy issue, they’ve of course discussed boundaries, and Jug would never do something to hurt her. If she wanted her sex life quiet, it would be. No, what it is, is gratifying. 

“Do you want me to be dressed?” Betty’s neutral about the idea. When it’s her and Jughead she tends towards naked, since the chances of P.I.V. post or mid scene are fairly high. If Archie wants to have penetrative sex, Betty’d like to, seeing how she’s had a crush on Archie for awhile. But there’s no way she’s doing that without checking in again with Juggie. She’ll have to, not knowing what boundaries he set up about his dom with another sub. It’ll be simpler if it’s not on the table, but she doesn’t feel comfortable striking it completely without even discussion.

“Um... you could take your shirt off?”

“Is that a question?”

“I don’t know, Betts. You’re cute, you know you’re cute. I don’t want to be a jerk, but of course I’d like to see your boobs. But we’ve talked about this before, and-”

“Yes. I know. Mild sexual interest, no romantic interest.” That was not the most fun conversation she’d ever had. It had even messed up her friendship with Veronica fora time, as she’d tried to get over irrational feelings of _unfair_ , like that’s a term that matters in relationships. “I’m not inferring things, Archie. You want a safe dom, and there’s no one safer than me. I know you don’t love me. But I think shirtless can fall under sexual, don’t you?”

Archie’s reply fits his character. He doesn’t belabour the point, just strips off his own shirt. Betty could dock him a few submissive points for not asking if Betty wanted him naked, but of course she’s not going to say anything. He’s a switch, things are different. He’s not her formal sub, this is just one scene. She doesn’t want to be a pedantic bitch like Cheryl. Lots of reasons. Betty matches him with her own shirt on his carpet. Her bra’s not the sexiest she owns, but not bad considering she didn’t have any warning.

“Lie on the bed, Archie.” 

“Now?”

Betty smiles, a little tooth to the sweet. “I don’t know if Jughead told you, but I’m not in the habit of being questioned. So get on the bed, please.”

Archie gets on the bed. She beams at him, strokes the scattering of orange hair off his forehead. He looks good, abs and denim against dusky blue sheets and a comforter pushed to the side. Perfectly boy next door, which, after all, he is. It’s everything her fantasies could ask, except for how she hasn’t done a single thing her white hot fantasies have come up with. Yet.

“I’m going to put the gag on you now. Put my gag on you. It’s not hers anymore, it’s mine, and you’re going to accept it because Archie Andrews has always wanted his best friend Betty Cooper to be happy. And then, once I touch your face and make sure it’s settled the way I like it, I’m going to take your pants off.”

Betty’s always liked the spice of anticipation. In this case, it’s dulled by Archie’s distrust of what he knows is coming, but she still says it. He probably needs warning, considering. 

This much Betty can give Cheryl: she picked an appropriate size for Archie’s mouth. It’s not too wide, a dangerous strain on his jaw, but it’s not nothing. Archie’s expression changes when it’s in, and not because of his spread mouth. He’s clearly unhappy with it in. If Betty was going to pull the cord, it’d be now. Talk is abstract, action is reality. But Archie needs this consent play from her. There’s no one else he can safely ask to be so unsafe. Betty will do what needs to be done.


End file.
